Zero The Chipmunk
by alvind-rod
Summary: Zero is a chipmunk who is looking for answers about his past and there's pink chipette who falls in love with him but he doesn't know what think about it. Don't Own the AATC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Enter Zero**

**Hey...Everyone...I'm going to write a story about the AATC 2: What If, there was another chipmunk and Brittany start having feelings for him.**

The Chipettes was done singing (Hot n Cold), the crowd of students was clapping for them and another chipmunk started clapping in the seat of the music room for them.

Chipettes and Chipmunks turned around to see another chipmunk sitting down but can't see his face because was cover by the hood.  
The chipmunk in the hood, its colors were silver, he had a black jacket on too and he was smiling to them.

"That was nice" he was saying with soft in his voice and Brittany was trying to look under his hood. She was wondering who or what this chipmunk wanted then Ian was surprised as like everyone was.

Alvin looked at Ian then "Is he with you, Ian" he was asking asked with a serious look and voice to Ian but he answered "No..." Ian was telling the truth about the chipmunk who standing in front of them up now. He looked at the crowd of students then he started walking towards the Chipettes.

A Group of students started clapping for the new chipmunk to sing song to them and he put his right paw with one finger meaning one song.

Chipettes went to the Piano but didn't ever looked at the Chipmunks. But they keep there distance from the boys of not unknowing to trust them yet or not.

The Chipmunk grabbed his hood and put up of uncover his face. He had the same fur like Alvin and Simon mixed to together and dark amber eyes like Alvins but little darker then he's.

(Usher: DJ got us falling in love again)

_Usher (yeah man)_  
_So we back in the club  
Get that bodies rockin from side to side (side to side)_  
_Thank God the week is done  
I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)_  
_Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up  
No control of my body  
_  
He put his paw on his chest and started dancing on the drum._  
_  
_Ain t I seen you before?_  
_I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it s the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Keep downing drinks like this  
Not tomorrow that just right now, now, now, now, now, now  
Gonna set the roof on fire Gonna burn this mother *** down, down, down, down, down, down  
Hands up, when the music drops  
We both put our hands up  
Put your hands on my body  
Swear I seen you before  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it s the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

He sits down on the drum and taking his sunglasses and put them on._  
_  
_[PITBULL]_  
_In the cover of the music  
Get naked baby  
I m sorry chica Better holla at Tyrone  
Let him know how I jump through your foot loop  
Scolla chico two can (We re) were from the blocka blocka o polaca  
Were the boys get loose like wacka flacka  
Oh no man, it s global  
Was up Colale flacka  
I wanna be your giant, no not your dada  
Dale abre ai Papa Nicholas baby  
Let me see Yo soi un Jaunito Que stato taito Yo freco, no  
OK Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again Y  
eah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it s the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it s the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, thank you DJ_

The Crowds were clapping of the new chipmunk than put his sunglasses in pocket. He looked at them then chipmunks and chipettes but he didn't bring back none of his memories from his past.

"What's your name" Jeanette was asking him with worried eyes and soft to him. She looked at Simon was about to ask the same question to the chipmunk.

"...My Name is Zero" He said to them with courage in his voice and he was not scared of turned around to started leaving the Music Room and Zero was about to open the door. But Brittany stopped him by "...Why do sing that song" she was asking him and questioning about the song.

"Because..." His tail was swinging around and said "...I don't know why...beautiful" he started opening the door and Brittany started blushing with the comment of the Zero said to her. Zero was in the hallway and he felt the pain of what his parents used to do for him when he was little.

He was going home but nobody knew that Zero's home in the streets of Calfornia. He stepped outside of the school and it's sunny with little wind blowing around him.

Zero was never knew what it was like to have a family, brothers or sisters to love him. The only thing he was himself to love and his songs he wrote or sang to himself.

Zero saw the Chipettes coming out of the School with Ian Hawke and Brittany turned her head. Seen Zero there and he turned around than started walking away from the group.

**Okay this it for the First Chapter Here is the Second Chapter of Preview**

**"...How about you...and Brittany do a duet..." was asking Zero and Brittany doing duet. Zero nodding 'sure' and Brittany was not sure but of couse. She will try with him.**

**Zero turned around and started walking away from the Princple's Office. Brittany smirked little at him.**  
**Alvin D-Rod**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Duet**

**Hello..Here is the Next Chapter of Zero The Chipmunk and Thank You for Reviewing. Zero is started to having dreams of his mystery past and Brittany startes to developing crush on Zero.**

Zero was walking in the streets of California of trying find a home than saw a van of family for having smiling three sons and two parents. But he don't know what to think about it because he had no remember of his family of swinging his tail around.

Zero keeps walking the streets of California of seen hotel and starts walking towards the hotel of hoping to find a place to call home or stay (I Don't What Hotel the Chipettes and Ian Lived for the Movie) and taken the stairs to top of the building then it's starts raining on him

Zero starts looking at top of the building of wondering if he can find a place but thinks about how nice person can adopted a chipmunk like him who can sing, dance and little mature of his age and "I wondering...what Brittany is up to" he was saying to himself soft and quietly of some reason about her. he sees the rain hitting the top of the building and hears the rain droppings making a noise.

Bruno Mars: It Will Rain

_If you ever leave me, baby,_  
_Leave some morphine at my door _  
_Cause it would take a whole lot of medication _  
_To realize what we used to have,_  
_We don't have it anymore._

_There's no religion that could save me  
No matter how long my knees are on the floor, oh  
So keep in mind all the sacrifices  
I'm making Will keep you by my side  
Will keep you from walking out the door._

_Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies if I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds,__my eyes will do the same if you walk away  
Everyday, it will rain,__rain, rain_

_I'll never be your mother's favorite  
Your daddy can't even look me in the eye  
Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing  
Saying there goes my little girl walking with that troublesome guy_

_But they're just afraid of something they can't understand  
Oooh well little darling watch me change their minds  
Yea for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try  
I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
If that'll make you mine_

_Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies if I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds,__my eyes will do the same if you walk away  
Everyday, it will rain, __rain, rain_

_Ooooh Don't you say goodbye, don't just say, goodbye  
I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
If that'll make it right_

_Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies if I lose you, baby Just like the clouds,_  
_my eyes will do the same if you walk away  
Everyday, it will rain, __rain, rain..._

Zero walks towards to find some box for home of not wanted to bother anyone for staying for a night somewhere or to sleep under a tree a escape from the rain of seen the stars for night then he walks towards emtpy old box of feeling very cold and starts laying down inside of it of taking off of his black jacket to cover himself awhile his fur feeling some cold air.

He starts falling in asleep as he has another dream about his father of turning back forth of trying to found out who they were.

Zero's Dream of His Past

"See...you after school..Mom and Dad" the young zero was saying to his parents getting they're son ready for the first day of school. He runs of not wanted to miss first period then sees James and starts running to school before the teachers get anger at him again.

"Hey..you know that voice...of you're's can be great singer, Zero" James was telling Zero how great he's voice was.

Zero was looking at confused eyes because he never was thinking about singing to nobody but his parents or family. "I never...was thinking about...that" he was shocked about it and walked with stuff on his back.

"Gentlemen.." The teacher was telling Zero and James to get to class before bell ringing for school to started. Both of them looked at each other and started running for it.

School Ended For the Day

Zero starts waking up from his dream of not remind what happened to him during he was young chipmunk and he started getting up from the sleeping. He starts walking side of the building and thinking about his dream of last night with his tail wigging little bit.

"..I'm going to be...late class" he looks at the clock inside of the building of thinking about his days to see the Chipmunks then Chipettes who were still confused on how Zero appear front of them like that and Zero starts looking around the roads then toy dark silver motorcycle and smiles at it of having crazy idea with it.

He picked up the motorcycle than starts flashback of Zero's past as he uses to ride a motorcycle as kid with his Father. Zero started and "This...Going to Be Fun" Zero put his sunglasses on and starts riding the black motorcycle to school with not watching where he was going of trying to make the right time to school.

Zero felt like the world around him was fast and he was at the school now. The Chipette been dropped off for school and he sees them as they were suprise of how made a enterance like that.

Zero got off his new and black motorcycle than "Wow...That's fun" he says to himself as Zero starts smiling at black motorcycle then he walks to his class and Brittany with feeling something weird was gathering up into her as she sees Zero walking to his class for the first time.

"Brit..What's wrong" Eleanor was asking her with soft voice to her sister of starts thinking about how she is looking at Zero of being something new or better than Alvin than Brittany looks away from Zero finally whose covering his new bike of thinking about his memories of what happened to his family and "What..oh..nothing" she was saying to her other sisters of trying to show her that there's nothing wrong about her.

Jeanette and Eleanor starts learning about Brittany was lied to them because it was about Zero as her blushing under her fur again about him of having small crush on him when they first meet.

Zero was walking into his class of looking around to see Alvin who talking with Ryan and the jocks as his brothers weren't liking him than Zero feels little sad about they're older brother leaving them for non-friends as bell starts rings for the day. He was looks outside of the window and Zero turns his head to starts paying attention to the teacher of teaching the class.

15 Mins. Passed

A note from the office and "Zero..and Brittany Hawke...would please" the note was saying 'please come to the prinple's office right now' of wanted both of them started walking to the office for something specail.

They didn't look at each other or talked other as both of them don't want to say to one another just walks to the office of seen sitting at her desk and " ...send a note for us" Zero was telling the counseler about the note and she turns her head towards Zero and Brittany "She'll see you now" the counseler said towards them with kind and soft voice.

Both of them went inside of the princple's office and jumps to her desk with a confused and suprising faces of what is going to happen next. "You...want to see us... " Zero was saying to with little scared about getting trouble and Brittany was embrasses to talk to Zero of knowing she has crush on him but he didn't want anything to do with crushes right now.

"Yes...I was thinking about...duet for the Competion" was telling Zero and Brittany were suprised of doing duet together between both of them or Chipmunks, Chipettes and Zero then "Duet?" Zero was asking of wondering what kind of duet wonder they have and "Between you and Brittany...All of you come together this one time" explains her plan to them of wanted to work with each other.

He grabs his head with his dark brown paws to starts remembering something about his past and "Son...stay here" his father and mother were telling Young Zero to stay backstage to watch them and both of them walks towards the stage for performance of ten thousand people. The flashback ends with Zero getting down with one leg of remembering his parent's last show and "Are..you okay" Brittany was worried about Zero as he looks up towards her light blue eyes with dark blue eyes of smiling.

"I'm okay..." he says to them of being worried about them and he looks up to and nods 'yes' to agreement of the duet of he still doesn't know how it works. Zero turns around to jump off of the desk and walks towards the door of thinking about a song for him or his 'duet' partner.

Brittany follows him close by him of wanted to know what his answer was song to sing and Zero turns his head to side to see Brittany follows him. He stops at his pace and "Why...are you following me" he was asking her with corcern and little confused voice towards her actions.

"I wanted...ask you...about the duet song" Brittany was telling Zero of looks down her paws and starts rubbing together for looking at the floor of being nervious right now and "...I see you at...band room" he was saying to her with soft and nice voice with Brittany turning little red.

Zero starts smiling at the idea of him and Brittany doing a duet together but Brittany was feeling little embrassment and shocks about the idea of wanted to see what he wants to do.

**This it for the Chapter**

**Next is Choosing a Song**

**Alvin D-Rod**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Choosing a Song**

**Here's the next Chapter of Zero: Zero saves Brittany falling in the Caferntia but Alvin starts to feeling jealous about them as he got Song to Sing with Brittany.**

Zero knows time was lunch time for himself which nobody really didn't eat with him but sometimes Zero would go to play little with Simon on chess and he starts running on his four paws to the lunch line of wanted to beat the everyone before them. Some how, he gotten there before everyone else.

Everyone was shocks of seen how Zero gots there first before them than "How did Zero get here so fast" everyone was looking one another of wondering the answer and Jeanette and Eleanor looks at him of walking towards his table. Zero starts moving for his table with some people were sitting around him and he was tap his paw down to the ground.

"...Let Mercy come...wash away...What I've Done" he was humming song in towards himself of having making his tail onto the table softly to make a beat of music and "Grapes please" a voice who asking for food as Zero gotten to the lunch lady of flipping his ears to knowing whose voice that was.

Zero walks towards his table and put his Science Book front of him of answering some questions for tommorow's homework. He was doing his homework which the questions were getting more differcult than before after couple minutes of deciding to choose between what kind of songs should he do with Brittany was getting her lunch.

He looks up to Brittany who getting her lunch and he starts feeling something about her but it didn't bother him no more when Alvin get there. Zero knows Alvin had crush on her for the first time but he didn't want to between them.

Zero went back to his homework for Science than he sees Alvin pointing something behind her as it was the side of the lunch line and he get up really fast of running towards to save her.

He started running to the tray and Zero heard Brittany screaming of falling from the tray. Zero catched her in bridal style and "...You please stopping getting into trouble.." he telling her and was looking into eyes of light eyes.

"...Thank you" Brittany was blushing more under fur and he was looking at everyone saying to each other. "..Are they couple..or not" "I don't know" some where saying in soft.

Zero put her down to she was looking at him with light blue eyes of hers. Still blushing and she started walking to her sister's table.

Alvin was looking at him with murderous eyes because he was thinking I wanted Brittany but didn't wanted her that way.

Zero dumped his lunch to the trash can by jumping into and started walking out of the Calfornia. He went to his locker and he wanted to think over what happened in the lunch line of Brittany and Alvin.

"...I will catch a Grenade..for her" he was telling himself with soft voice and he feels something like Zero wants to someone to being with him. Zero starts having another flashback about his mysterious past: "..Zero..if you love someone than you can catch Grenade for..her" his father was looked at his son with seriously eyes.

He starts walking to his next class with little confused to him as Zero would have to decide leave his past or stay with it .

The Final Bell Rings

Zero went to the Band Room and waits for Brittany to get there on top of the drums where Chipettes were sang the songs. Brittany was bringing her sisters with her of not wanted to feel alone with Zero right now but he didn't matter to him.

He shrugs his shoulders of wanted to know his past more than Zero decides to leave his past behinde himself and Brittany jumps towards the drum of where Zero is. "Jeanette and Eleanor..how about you girls go over there" she tells her sister towards the piano where the Chipmunks praticing for the contest as they start walking towards the piano.

"...So you ready" Zero was getting ready of smiling alittle at her and Brittany was nodding 'yes' after seen Zero singing and dancing yestesday that she really was starting to like him.

"...How about art of love" she was asking him with soft voice and he turns around to say yes but they were little close together of Zero knows how it feels have someone close to him but he didn't want anything to happen with Brittany like his parents.

Brittany and Zero were looks at one other's eyes of trusting each other and "...Sorry" he tells her of softly and Zero's tail starts wigging little of being ready for this as he laughs in embrassment. "Sure..Let's Go" he was ready for the song to start.

"How...about you sit here..Brittany" Zero was points at the side of the drum and Brittany sits with little confused face than she understanding Zero's actions and they starts singing it.

(Art of Love)

He jumps away from the drum of going to start singing when he was about to enter the music room for the first time for pratice and all of them knew what he was doing. Zero jumps to the drum of having being confused about his feelings and he looks at Brittany with sad eyes with some fake some tears than she looks up towards him of turning away from him.

_I m saying sorry in advance cos this won t always go to plan  
Though we don t mean to take our love for granted  
It's in our nature to forget what matters  
How when the going is getting tough  
And we re all about giving up  
Things that we never thought we d gonna say, gonna say them  
Things that we never thought we d play, gonna play them  
It ain t perfect, but it s worth it  
And it s always getting better  
It s gonna take some time to get it right_

Zero starts sings the first verse with softly as Eleanor and Jeanette were suprise how good he was sangs. Brittany starts sing with her voice softly towards Zero who looking at her than he gets up of walking towards her.

_Cause I m still learning the art of love  
I m still trying to not mess up  
So whenever I stumble let me know  
You need to spell it out  
You need to spell it out  
You need to spell it out  
You need to spell it out for me  
Cause I m still trying to learn the art of love_

_If I forget to get the door  
Remind you that you re beautiful  
I know my detail requires more attention  
If I ever hurt you it s not my intention  
Cause we re gonna make our mistakes  
Find out how much your heart can take  
But I know that you got my back  
And baby I got yours_

_Cause I m still learning the art of love  
I m still trying to not mess up  
So whenever I stumble let me know  
You need to spell it out  
You need to spell it out  
You need to spell it out  
You need to spell it out for me  
Cause I'm still trying to learn the art of love_

Jeanette and Eleanor were suprise of them singing really amazing together which they would being come a great duet than both of them overjoys of what Zero and Brittany was great singing. "Wow..both of them great" Jeanette was telling Elenor who smiled and starts nodding 'yes' towards her sister's approval.

_Sometimes I m gonna miss  
I m still learning how to give  
I m not giving up I m still learning how to love L  
earning how to love  
Learning how to love_

_Cause I m still learning the art of love  
I m still trying to not mess up  
So whenever I stumble let me know  
You need to spell it out  
You need to spell it out  
You need to spell it out  
You need to spell it out for me  
Cause I'm still trying to learn the art of love (The art of love)_

Zero was bends down to wipe away the fake tears away from her and pulls her up to dance with her as they starts dancing together. He throws her into air for couple seconds which Zero catches Brittany into his dark brown paws.

_Still learning (art of love)_  
_Still learning (art of love)_  
_Still learning (art of love)_  
_Still trying to learn the art of love _  
_Still learning, I'm still learning (art of love)_  
_Still learning (art of love)_  
_I'm gonna get it sometimes, cause _  
_I'm still learning Still learning (art of love)_  
_Still learning (art of love)_  
_Still learning (art of love)_  
_The art art of love_

Zero and Brittany was looks each other's eyes of feeling something inside for both of them. "...You'd better...go" Zero tells Brittany of getting a glance at the clock which he puts her down to her paws and he turns around of not knowing to say about there relationship now because Brittany was blushing really red of seen that it was love than she founds out of what emotions for Zero: It was Love.

She was falling love with him and her sisters jumps over towards the Brittany watches Zero leaving the music room. "..That was amazing." They were telling her sister as Brittany who still looking at Zero with her love face at him.

He was open the doors of going outside then Zero walks towards the motorcycle as he sees some people who need some enteraitment and "That...was Wow and I know what to do" Zero saying to himelf and he can't understand this feelings about Brittany but he wanted to have fun with his new friends. He looks at his paws of thinking about a song to sing and Zero gotten a idea of what to sing to the people right now.

Zero runs towards his black motorcycle which had dark blue flames on than he takes out his dark silver chipmunk guitar to starts singing: Nickelback- If Today was Your Last Day of half for them.

Everyone was gathering around Zero to listen what he's singing which everyone starts liking the song and he keeps sing the song of beating the beats of guitars.

Zero stops singing the song of smiling as people starts smiling at him of helping them get there spirits hight than he takes off with motorcycle where to his home of old box which it was close to hotel still with Chipettes alive with Ian Hawke and park his bike inside too. He starts feeling tired from singing and he starts falling asleep for the night than Zero thinks about the contest that is coming up for the Chipmunks againist Chipettes.

Meanwhile

Alvin was sitting at the couch with his brothers watching Meerkat Manor and "..Guys..So glad that Ms. Gortal can help us..everyday-" he was cutting off by Alvin

"..What everyday..But me and Ryan were going to-" Theodore was shocks between his brothers starts fightning front of him but Simon getting anger at Alvin. "Alvin..stopped right there..were team..we need you" he was telling Alvin the three for one.

"We'll talk about this in the morning.." Alvin falling asleep it and "Not Much to Talk About...and bet that Zero..would help us" Simon was moved away from them to his bed.

Alvin was little anger because Zero who saved Brittany but he starts thinking about him with jealous than he knew that chipmunk wasn't interest in Brittany right now but just wants to know about his mysterious past.

**This it for the Chapter**

**Next is The Competion**

**Alvin D-Rod**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three: The Competion**

**Here is the Next Chapter of Zero: Zero has to face the Chipettes in the Competion because Alvin faileds to come in time.**

Zero was behind the stage of the stage to see the Chipmunks Facing Chipettes with smiling at the girls and boys but he starts noticed that Alvin was not there of he knows that failed his brothers to show up.

He sees the Chipettes with pretty outfits which it matches there favorite colors and "It's your time to shine Brittany..go out there and knock dead" Ian was telling Brittany as Zero starts noticing something about him of having interest Brittany only and not the other two "Two..I just let you know to not get Brittany's way" he was telling Jeanette and Eleanor which they look down of wants know what did they do.

Chipettes were sings (Single Ladies) and the girls bows down to the crowd as they cheer for them as the girls with smiles."Now..Let's give up for a group to rock you like hurricane...here they're Chipmunks" telling students who were exticed from last song and know they want to hear Chipmunks sing a song now.

Simon and Theodore comes out of having sad faces with each other of never done a duet without Alvin before and both of them jumps towards the microphone of going to tell everyone of why Alvin didn't come in time. Simon was explaining everything and they have forfeit the competion to Chipettes which Alvin not coming in time.

Zero runs towards the stage and "Wait..I can sing for Chipmunks" he tells of wanted to hear Chipmunks than Simon and Theodore was suprise that Zero we'll sing for them. "Guys...I will need your help with this one" Zero asks Simon and Theodore to sing with him this one time only and they look at each other of knowing they haven't try it yet but this night it's different for them.

The crowd clapping for Zero and The Chipmunks as Simon and Theodore agree to sing with Zero this one time.

(Chasing The Sun: The Wanted)

I'm better So much better now I see the light, touch the light,  
We're together now  
I'm better So much better now  
Look to the skies, give me life  
We're together now

[Zero:]  
We've only just begun  
Hypnotized by drums  
Until forever comes  
You'll find us chasing the sun

[Theodore:]  
They said this day wouldn't come  
We refused to run  
We've only just begun  
[Simon:]  
You'll find us chasing the sun

[All:]  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh

[Zero & Theodore:]  
You'll find us chasing the sun

[All:]  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh

[Zero & Simon:]  
You'll find us chasing the sun  
When the daylight's fading  
We're gonna play in the dark 'Til it's golden again  
And now it feels so amazing  
Can't see it coming  
And we'll never grow old again

[Zero:]  
You'll find us chasing the sun

[Simon:]  
I'm never I'm never down  
Lying here, staring up  
And you're looking down

[Theodore:]  
I'm never I'm never down  
Live forever, forever  
With you around

[Simon:]  
We've only just begun  
Hypnotized by drums  
Until forever comes  
You'll find us chasing the sun

[Zero:]  
They said this day wouldn't come  
We refused to run  
We've only just begun  
You'll find us chasing the sun

[All:]  
The sun, the sun, the sun, the sun, the sun  
You'll find us chasing the sun

[All:]  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh

[Theodore & Simon:]  
You'll find us chasing the sun

[All:]  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh

[Zero & Simon:]  
You'll find us chasing the sun

[All:]  
When the daylight's fading  
We're gonna play in the dark 'Til it's golden again  
And now it feels so amazing  
Can't see it coming  
And we'll never grow old again  
You'll find us chasing the sun

[Simon:]  
You'll find us chasing the sun

[Zero:]  
You'll find us chasing the sun

[Simon:]  
You'll find us chasing the sun

[Simon:]  
You'll find us chasing the sun

[Simon & All:]  
You'll find us chasing the sun

[Theodore & All:]  
When the daylight's fading  
We're gonna play in the dark 'Til it's golden again

[Zero & All:]  
And now it feels so amazing  
Can't see it coming  
And we'll never grow old again  
You'll find us chasing the sun

[All:]  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll find us chasing the sun  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll find us chasing the sun

Zero, Simon and Theodore put their heads down as both of them put they're hoods over faces as all of them look up to see the crowds of students who were suprise at the performance which they did.

After couple seconds past of silence and everyone goes exticed for them of knowing the performance was amazing of which they wish that Alvin could being there too.

Simon and Theodore were smiling at Zero who cares about them like a real brother does and he towards them of knowing they own him a chance or favor this time.

"Guys...I have to go now.." Zero tells them of smiling back towards them as he walks away from them than Chipettes were really suprise of how they sang together than they start thinking about joining them.

Brittany was really suprise of how Zero was great sangs with anyone and he looks at her with confused face than begins to understand that her and her sisters are danger of being with Ian.

"I Have to get them away from Ian" Zero was telling himself which nobody could hear him of saying that to himself

**This for the Chapter**

**Next is Saving The Chipettes**

**Alvin D-Rod**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Saving The Chipettes**

**I'm really sorry of not updating but I was really busy with working to pay for College and Loans I have deal with.**

Zero was getting ready with his dark silver shirt with black jacket as he starts thinking about how much his life changes when first met Chipmunks and Chipettes for tonight of Competion as Zero and Brittany need to win to save Music Program of Westmen.

Meanwhile at the Hotel where Chipettes were getting ready for tonight

Brittany was starts thinking about Zero who win her heart but he just wanted to being friends with her because Zero wanted some answers about mysterous past as her sisters, Jeanette and Eleanor were getting ready for tonight.

"Girls...Do you think we can trust the Chipmunks now" Brittany was asking them with confident voice and her feelings towards Alvin or Zero who wants she being with them for Jeanette and Eleanor were thinking about trust Chipmunks. As the girls were talking about the Chipmunks and Zero than "There you are..my little money-makers" Ian was telling the Chipettes of wearing his nice tuxedo right now.

"Hi Ian.." Eleanor was saying towards him as she waves her paw at him of giggling little about being calls them and "Remember I told you...that I would make you stars" Ian was telling them of smiling at way of getting back on top as all of they're heads 'yes'

"Guess who opens up for Brittany Spears Tonight" Ian was telling them about the great news and Chipettes were jumping around as Jeanette was realizing about tonight is contest for school musical. "Tonight...we'll miss the School's Contest" she was telling everyone of not wanted to miss the show or competion to help the school.

"That's right...You'll miss the School's Contest" Ian was telling them of smiling at Brittany who was looking at her sister of wanted to know why she smiling at him. Zero unlocks the door of hotel and walks towards the room which he was wearing dark silver t-shirt and black jacket than "Girls...Ian lied about the Chipmunks...There very nice and trustworthy" he was telling them the truth of Alvin, Simon and Theodore as Chipettes couldn't believe that Zero was saying to them.

Ian picks Zero by his tail of being little anger and throws him out of the hallway as he locks the door than tells them of pulling the golden dress and silver dress for Chipettes. "Get them on...right now or I'll make sure you don't see light of day again" Ian was ordering the girls to put the dresses on.

After Couple Hours of crying and failing

As the Chipmunks at the West Eastmen Hallways of getting ready for Zero to arrive with Chipettes and Toby gets a called from unknown caller as he answers. "Toby...let me talk with Alvin.." Zero says to him of being serious as he fails to save the Chipettes from Ian and Toby hands his cellphone towards Alvin's paws.

"Alvin..I couldn't save the Chipettes..and take my ride.." Zero was telling him of new plan of saving the Chipettes from Ian's evil hands as he tries to unlock the door to get the door open or sneak into Chipette's rooms.

**Next Time: We Are Family**

**I'm really sorry of not writing the next Chapter for Zero The Chipmunk but the Chip-Wrecked will being more longer which Zero will meet someone from Alvin's past.**

**Alvin D-Rod says Review and Read..I'm sorry for Grammer or Spelling Problems**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: We Are Family**

**Here's the final Chapter of Zero The Chipmunk...I'm just kidding I don't think I'm going to end this story till couple more chapters**

Zero was trying his best to find a way into Chipette's room but doesn't see no way of finding no way inside of saving the Chipettes which it was all up to Alvin to save them now. As Alvin saws Zero's black and red flames motorcycle of smiling of getting to drive his motorcycle to save the Chipettes from Ian.

Alvin starts driving towards the Ian and Chipette's limo which they were cage up as Zero was hiding into the backseat of trying to find way of Chipettes. As he was going to see if there's no way out of this solution right now and Brittany starts opening the cage to free her sisters from Ian's cage.

Chipettes jumps into the windshield to get away from Ian as he turns away to look at the Chipettes and "What are you doing...Alvin?" He was saying to them as Alvin was driving a motorcycle towards the girls which they had to jump to being safe on Zero's black motorcycle.

Zero was jumps towards his bike of being little far away from it as Alvin lets him drive his black motorcycle as Alvin catches Brittany into his paws than look at each other of thinking how they almost kissed.

"Guys...can we save the romantic part for later" Zero was telling them of rev-up his black motorcycle as "ALLVVVINNN AND ZEERRRROOO!" Ian was screaming towards them as they're going running off towards the streets to get away from Ian.

As they were getting away from Ian of trying to come up with idea to get his Chipettes back into his hands and "He's catching up with us..." Ian was running after them with helicopter as Alvin, Zero and Chipettes were trying to think way of this solution of getting away from Ian.

"Guys...I have idea" Alvin was telling everyone as they jump towards the helicoptor as Zero's black motorcycle goes crazy without the driver as "Ohhh that's right...being my girls right to me" Ian was telling himself but everyone was hearing him.

"We need the remote.." Alvin was saying of them of trying to find ways to get the remote away from Ian than Brittany comes up with idea of getting the remote away from Ian's hands as he was getting the helicopter towards himself. "Let's hat off to Ian" Brittany telling everyone has they taken off they're helmets but Zero didn't have one to throw at Ian which time slow down as Jeanette to reach for the remote.

As Zero, Alvin and Chipettes start flying off towards the West Eastmen and he starts looking torwards how Alvin than Brittany. (Maybe I should leave after this song) Zero starts thinking to himself of not wanted to get into anybody's way. They land near the stage of Music Competition as everyone than Zero was looking at everyone as Chipmunks and Chipettes were talking which he smiles of starts leaving them.

"Zero..wait.." Alvin was telling him to wait and rushes over to him of wanted Zero to join them for a song or two this time than "What is it, Alvin" Zero was asking him of being little confused of Alvin's actions towards him.

Zero looks towards the crowds of students of smiling and starts walking towards the rest of Chipmunks and Chipettes which they gather together to sing a song as family.

(We Are Family: Chipmunks and Chipettes With Zero)

We are family I got all my sisters with me We are family Get up ev'rybody and sing

Ev'ryone can see we're together As we walk on by (FLY! ) and we fly just like birds of a feather I won't tell no lie (ALL! ) all of the people around us they say Can they be that close Just let me state for the record We're giving love in a family dose

As the Girls starts dancing with Chipmunks as Zero starts dancing with them of smiling than everyone starts cheering for them as it was awesome.

Living life is fun and we've just begun To get our share of the world's delights (HIGH! ) high hopes we have for the future And our goal's in sight (WE! ) no we don't get depressed Here's what we call our golden rule Have faith in you and the things you do You won't go wrong This is our family Jewel

Zero was happy which they end the song as he inside of the group into the middle and Dave was there which Zero or Chipettes didn't know him which they trust him as he wasn't like Ian.

After singing the another song which Zero walks towards the exit which everyone didn't noticed where he was going than he was keeps walking away of not knowing where to go next.

"I decide to leave my past but now..I have no place to call home" Zero was telling himself which he didn't noticed Chipmunks and Chipettes behind of smiling as "That's not true" Simon was telling him as Zero turns around to see them with his confused eyes.

"We Are Family.." Theodore says to Zero of walking closer to him and they smile at each other of thinking about how close they gotten together when he arrives to help them out of saving Chipettes from Ian.

"Come Guys..and Girls...we're going home" Dave was telling the Chipmunks and Chipettes of going home with them than "Wait..Seven now" he was looking at Zero who was looking at him of smiling alittle. Dave smiles back at him with couraging of Zero wanted to stay with him as son and they start walking towards the car of going back home. The drive towards the home which Zero was looking at there house which it was his new home of being with Chipmunks and Chipettes too.

Zero was walking towards the house of seen which he was suprise to see a music room and he was wondering if Dave was some kind of music writer as Brittany sees him of looking around than she wonders he's brother that she never had. He starts walking to the bedroom to see the Chipettes and Chipmunks getting into bed which "Dave...I'll asleep in the living room" he tells everyone of being confused which Zero leaves towards the living room to see a dark orange pillow with dark silver blanket.

As Zero was about to sneak into asleep as he hears someone falling to the ground or crashing into something which it was Dave than "AAAALLLVVVVIIIINNNN" Dave was screaming thought the house which the Chipettes starts laughing of which Alvin did to Dave.

**Next Time: The First Show**

**Alvin D-Rod says Good Day to Everyone**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The First Show

Here's the next Chapter for Zero the Chipmunk than beens like 4 days after Squeakquel.

Zero starts awaking up alittle earlier of the morning which the sun was coming though the windows as he wants to finds himself a new home to which the Chipmunks and Chipettes alives now. "I bet Theodore and Dave needs a break" he was tells himself which jumps off of his chair of removing the blanket to walks towards the kitchen. He starts making some scrambled eggs and pancakes for his new family of smiling of wanted to help them out.

Theodore, Eleanor and Dave starts smelling something very delious and warm in the air of walking towards the kitchen of wanted to found where's this sweet meal coming from as they enter the kitchen to see Zero getting them some breakfest ready for his new family.

"Morning.." Zero was telling them of turning around to face them which Dave was suprise to see a chipmunk make some breakfest for everyone in the house which Simon and Jeanette were awaking up and starts walking towards the delious smell is coming from. Both of them are very suprise to see Zero cooking for them which Theodore and Eleanor always loves cook and make something good for the family to eat.

"Zero...you didn't need to make us something to eat" Dave was telling him of smiling at his new son which Zero fix a couple of pancakes and eggs to enjoy the meal. "You..guys and girls go ahead" he tells them of smiling which they go to eat than take a bite of delious and warm pancakes of feeling good inside of there mouths.

Alvin and Brittany starts walking towards the dining room to where they Dave and there brothers/ sisters eating pancakes with some eggs by there faces are enjoying the meal was made by Zero of smiling at success. "Zero come on..sit down and eat with us" Theodore was smiling at his new brother and walks towards the dining table of sitting down by Jeanette than he starts taking 2 pancakes of eating some with syrup.

"Sorry...I haven't eating since..some time ago" he tells them about alittle of being homeless chipmunk and everyone was surpise to see him to make it and being strong which Brittany knows of how he catch her before falling to the ground. Zero keeps eating as normal chipmunk with his new family were enjoying his honest and friendship towards them as they begin eating which Dave was looking at Zero of wanted to know if he's ready to sing front of everyone.

"Dave..." Simon was asking for his attention of wanted to tell him that Zero was ready for concert as Zero was talking to Theodore and Eleanor of how to make some pancakes without making a mess which Alvin were smiling at him of having new brother in his family.

"Yes..Simon" Dave tells him of turning his head towards his 'son' of wondering about the same topic about Zero which he knows how good he was and "He's ready to being in concert" Simon was telling him about how great Zero was being front of everyone or crowd.

Zero was looking towards them of wondering eyes of wanted to know what they're talking about than jumps off the table of walking towards the music room and sees a dark silver guitar with the right strings. As he was picking it up and puts the dark silver guitar down of not wanted danger or destroy something that doesn't belong to him. He shrugs his shoulders and picks the guitar of starts playing but doesn't noticed the mic is on.

**_(Hanging by a Moment: Lifehouse)_**

**_Desperate for changing _**  
**_Starving for truth _**  
**_I'm closer to where I started _**  
**_Chasing after you _**  
**_I'm falling even more in love with you _**  
**_Letting go of all _**  
**_I've held onto _**  
**_I'm standing here until you make me move_**  
**_ I'm hanging by a moment here with you_**

**_Forgetting all _**  
**_I'm lacking _**  
**_Completely incomplete _**  
**_I'll take your invitation _**  
**_You take all of me now..._**

**_I'm falling even more in love with you _**  
**_Letting go of all_**  
**_ I've held onto _**  
**_I'm standing here until you make me move _**  
**_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_**  
**_ I'm living for the only thing_**  
**_ I know I'm running and not quite sure where to go _**  
**_And I don't know what _**  
**_I'm diving into _**  
**_Just hanging by a moment here with you_**

Everyone was hearing a music and someone is singing as they get up to see Zero playing the dark silver guitar which it was differcult for Alvin to master than he keeps sings the song.

**_There's nothing else to lose _**  
**_There's nothing else to find _**  
**_There's nothing in the world _**  
**_That can change my mind _**  
**_There is nothing else _**  
**_There is nothing else _**  
**_There is nothing else_**

**_Desperate for changing _**  
**_Starving for truth _**  
**_I'm closer to where I started _**  
**_Chasing after you..._**

**_I'm falling even more in love with you _**  
**_Letting go of all I've held onto _**  
**_I'm standing here until you make me move _**  
**_I'm hanging by a moment here with you _**  
**_I'm living for the only thing I know_**  
**_ I'm running and not quite sure where to go _**  
**_And I don't know what I'm diving into _**  
**_Just hanging by a moment here with you_**

**_Just hanging by a moment (here with you)_**  
**_ Hanging by a moment (here with you)_**  
**_ Hanging by a moment here with you_**

Zero finishes the song of turning around to see the Dave, chipmunks and chipettes really suprise to see him of wanted to see them by looking at them as being suprise by them. "Sorry...I didn't know mic on" Zero was telling them of getting out of the suprise at seen Zero playing the guitar really good.

"Zero...are you ready for your first concert" Dave was asking him of being alittle nervious and doesn't want to push him into something that he doesn't want to do it. Zero looks at his dad of smiling which he was nodding his head than he starts thinking about some new songs to play for the first concert.

Everyone was starting walking towards the other room of thinking about new songs for Chipettes and Zero want sing a song are very hard to thoughts of them. Zero was walking towards the bathroom of thinking about they're thinking of Duet songs for smiling.

Zero walks towards the bathroom to get his out of his clothes and Dave had suprise for him than "Here you go" Dave was giving him a dark silver t-shirt and black jacket with silver 'Z' on it as Chipmunk size as Zero smiles at his new clothes of fitting him greatly and "Thanx..Dad" he was telling Dave of being suprise of saying telling him. Zero smiles at Dave of finding another son when he was inside of hositpal.

Both of them starts walking towards the Chipettes and Chipmunks of thinking about the duets as they of smiling. "Zero will the opening act for Chipmunks and Chipettes if you want to" Dave was telling him of smiling which he was smiling and nods his head 'yes' towards him for agree on the deal.

After couple of months for training and practicing as the day come.

Zero walks towards the stage of seen some people who were looking at him and he starts becoming nervious of being this close towards crowd of people but he's ready to perform for them which all of them come to see a show. "I'm going to give them a show" Zero was telling himself as the mic was ready for him and he wearing an dark silver jacket with red 'z' on it and black t-shirt.

As the chipmunks, chipettes and Dave were watching from backstage as Zero was tapping his foot on the stage to create some music as the band was ready when he was.

**_(Livin on a Prayer: Bon Jovi)_**

All of the lights starts going off and Zero starts playing on his dark silver guitar which the band knows the song now and he starts singing the song:

**_Once upon a time  
Not so long ago_**

**_Tommy used to work on the docks  
Unions been on strike  
He's down on his luck... it's tough, so tough  
Gina works the diner all day  
Working for her man, she brings home her pay  
For love - for love_**

**_She says we've got to hold on to what we've got  
Cause it doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love - well give it a shot_**

**_Whooah, we're half way there  
Livin on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it -  
I swear Livin on a prayer_**

**_Tommy's got his six string in hock  
Now he's holding in what he used  
To make it talk - so tough, it's tough  
Gina dreams of running away  
When she cries in the night  
Tommy whispers baby it's okay, someday_**

The crowd starts going crazy for Zero as he knows how to rock and roll which Chipmunks and Chipettes were suprise to see him knowing a old but great song for the crowd.

**_We've got to hold on to what we've got  
Cause it doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love - well give it a shot_**

**_We've got to hold on ready or not  
You live for the fight when it's all that you've got_**

The fireworks go off behind him and the band too as everyone start screaming "ZERO" or saying "THIS AWESOME" as he starts leaving the stage which the Chipmunks and Chipettes came to him.

"Bro that was amazing" Alvin was telling him which he was going crazy for him and everyone else was telling Zero how good he was at the guitar and he starts going towards the room to rest his voice for the night.

Next Time: Brother's Bonds

Next Chapter will have Alvin has to decide to stay with his brothers or his new 'friends'

Till Next Time..Alvin D-Rod is Gone


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Brother's Bond**

**Here's the next chapter for Zero The Chipmunk.**

Zero starts awaking up from his asleep which he needs to get up of starts seen the sun wasn't into the skies and clocks were telling 6:50 a.m in the morning than he starts thinking about his family for school day. He get towards his closet to pick out some of his clothes which he starts putting an dark red t-shirt with black vest go with it.

"I'm ready for today" He tells himself with wondering smile and his tail was wagging alittle as Zero walks towards the kitchen room of thinking about how Chipmunks have Chipettes for mates. Zero was starts thinking about the love's life but nobody wants to being with him and Simon told him about his really nervious around Jeanette when they're alone together.

Dave and rest of Chipmunks and Chipettes starts getting up from not wanted to being late for school which Alvin and Brittany were still asleep inside of there beds. "Zero...so tells one of your journeys" Theodore was saying to his 'new' brother of wanted to know more about him and Zero smiles at his 'new' brother than "Alright.." he was telling him with kind and nice voice of explains where he come from almost and how he alives in the streets before Dave took him in.

Brittany was starting to wake up of sees Alvin was still asleep than she starts thinking how she wants to know that she loves him for saving her sisters and everything about him. She gets up with having smile on her furry face which her tail swing back and forth which Brittany jumps towards Alvin's bed than "Alvin...wake up" she was telling for shaking him to get him up for school.

"What is it, Brittany" Alvin was replieds back to Brittany of having sees her with dark amber eyes close to her blue electric eyes as they were going to come closer to kiss each other. Theodore walks inside of the bedroom and "What are you guys doing?" he was asking them with wondering face which both of them were blushing red now than "Nothing" Alvin and Brittany says quickly to Theodore of trying to find his clothes for today.

Meanwhile Zero and rest of guy were getting ready for school of getting there things together

Zero smiles at his new 'brothers' and 'sisters' of being happy which they are going to smiling back at him than he starts thinking about his future now. "Hey Son.." Dave was asking about Zero of wanted to know more about him for he's ready to learn about him.

"How about talk after school, Zero" Dave continues at him of smiling and he thinks about it than "Sure..'Dad'" he was telling him with a wondering voice of what does he want to know about him.

All of the Chipmunks and Chipettes jumps into the Dave's car of going to school as they didn't want to go school than "Sometimes...we need a vacation" Alvin was telling the others of thinking it was one of his crazy ideas again. Dave was looking towards the road which he heard about Alvin saying about the vacation idea and starts thinking about it than doesn't want to do something to cause Alvin into trouble.

At the Front of High School which where the Chipmunks and Chipettes are

Alvin was walking towards his 'friends' which they didn't treat his brothers right and Zero was sees Simon and Theodore didn't like them very much like Alvin did than Chipettes were smiling of comforting Simon and Theodore. "Guys I need to go...I will see you at lunch time" Zero was telling them with smile of having new family was very exticing and amazing news to everyone but he was more happier of letting go of his past with trying to found who was he or why did his parents leave him like that.

Zero was walking towards his drama class which everyone was going to do act today which he knows it involves for Alvin and Brittany to play the lead roles than Zero starts see they're love for each other is very strong is just have a lot of embrassements of trying to confront each other about there feelings or emotions for each other.

He walks towards the lights area of seen the lights motives for controlling the lights and sound effects than he wants to starts working on the microphones to the sound effects of trying to make perfect for the scene of not wanted to make mistakes for the show. "Zero..I try to make light number 4 and 5 less brighter" Teacher was telling him of trying to see the scene more into the plays or movies which it was there project for today. Zero starts working on the lights and sound to make sure the scene was more perfect which Alvin and Brittany on the stage with wearing Chimpunk Size Clothes for the scene.

"Pefect Lights, Zero" Teacher was telling Zero of trying to find a way as Alvin and Brittany were doing they're scenes of High School where the scene come closer to the kissing scene which both of them was blushing pink on there fur cheeks as they come closer to kiss each other but bell rings of stopping them for scene. "Al.." Ryan was calling out for Alvin to come on for Football pratice than he didn't go nowhere of not wanted to leave his brothers or Chipettes no more like he did.

"No Thanks...I rather stay with my bros and true friends now" Alvin was telling them as they didn't see no point of he's leaving the jocks to spend time with they're brothers and sisters which Zero was smiling towards him. Everyone starts smiling at Alvin of making the right decision of not wanted to stay with his true friends.

They starts walking towards the lunch room of wants to get some lunch together as Zero was starts shutting down the lights and sounds of not wanted to leave them when the teacher starts leaving where the classroom. Alvin and Brittany walks towards the light area to start focusing on the scene than "Zero...are you coming with us" she was asking him with smiling face of wanted to see him there with there families together at once.

"Sure...I'm coming" He says to them of looking them for almost done of shutting down his computer of lights and sounds which they starts thinking about each other of having someone to love but Zero didn't have anybody to love or care about himself.

**Next Time: Valentine's Dance**

**The Next Episode will being out next Friday or Saturday it'll take some time for think about this one.**

**AlvinD-Rod says Good Day to Everyone**


End file.
